A Night Swim
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Boom-verse* A sequel to There for a Friend. Sticks and Tails go swimming in the nearby pond, and love soon emerges between the two. I OWN NOTHING!


**This is a continuation of There for a Friend. Since I've noticed a lack of Tails X Sicks stories, though I can't say I'm surprised, I've decided to do one myself. After all, it's like they say; you want something done, do it yourself.  
As usual, I do not own the series or the characters used in this story. I don't aim to get any monetary value from this, nor would I WANT monetary value from this. I am merely doing this for fun.**

A few days later, Sticks and Amy were at the village, shopping for Sticks to get some materials so she could make her own clothes and feel secure without fear of government invasion of privacy. Amy smiled and rolled her eye a bit at the thought. They were also shopping for swimsuits because they planned on going swimming on the weekend.

"Let's see… which one suits me best?" Amy asked herself. She was debating between a red one-piece that had a white band at the hips, resembling a belt, while he other was a white one-piece with a short, red, skirt-like frill. "I guess I'll go with the red one." she decided. _"I bet I'll catch Sonic's eyes in this."_ she thought with a slight blush. Amy looked to see if Sticks had any luck, but noticed Sticks wasn't even in the store. _"Wait… where'd she go?"_ she thought. She went outside the store and found Sticks sitting on a nearby bench.  
"What's up?" Amy asked.

"Just… thinking." Sticks told her. "I'm wanting to ask Tails out on a date, and Zooey suggested this pond nearby, but I'm too nervous to ask. What do I say?"  
"I say you ask him if he'd like to join you at the pond for a swim. If he says yeah, then try to figure out a time. If not… then let's hope you have a back-up idea." Amy told her.  
"Ok. I'll… try." Sticks said, slightly nervous.  
"Come on. Let's find you a swimsuit to wear." Amy said as she and Sticks went back into the store. Amy helped Sticks out in looking for a swimsuit, trying to find one that's suit her. _"Let's see, since she's pretty paranoid, she'll need one that she can feel safe wearing without fear of any 'government eavesdropping device' and one that looks cute on her."_ Amy thought. When it came to Sticks, Amy and the others learned that you have to consider just about any and EVERY possibility. Eventually, Amy came across a green two-piece consisting of a tube top and standard bikini briefs. It was pretty modest by two-piece standards, but still looked cute and Sticks didn't have to worry about an eavesdropping device hiding in or on it.

"What about this one?" Amy suggested, holding up the swimsuit. Sticks examined it, took it, then went into a changing room to test it out. Within a few seconds, she came out dressed in the bikini. The green color stood out well against her fur, and made her soft curves quite alluring. Amy looked at her with approval. "I think Tails is gonna love it." she said.

After shopping, Sticks went over to Tails' house to ask him out on a date to the pond. She knocked on his door, waiting for a response. Within a few seconds, Tails came out with a smile. "Hey Sticks. What brings you here?" he asked. Sticks took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.  
"Hey Tails… I was wondering… would… you… like to join me at the pond by the village for a swim?" Sticks asked nervously. Tails blushed a bit; he knew what pond she was talking about. He and Zooey used to go there for dates sometimes. They chose that pond because of the way the moon hits that pond, creating a beautiful, romantic atmosphere. Especially when the crickets are out singing and the fireflies are out and about. Was Sticks wanting to get cozier with him? Of course, the idea of spending time with the badger had crossed his mind a few times. Just enjoying her company without worrying about her government rants, holding her close, kissing her, and cuddling with her. _"Tails, get a grip on yourself! This is Sticks! She's crazy!"_ his mind yelled. **"** **Hey, you take control virtually all the time. Let me run this for a bit."** his heart told his mind.  
"Uh… sure. Saturday sound good?" Tails asked. Sticks felt her tail wag and her stomach getting butterflies.  
"Yeah!" Sticks said, little to enthusiastic. "Uh… I mean, yes. That sounds good." she added in a more collected tone.  
"Ok. See you then." Tails told her. Sticks nodded and left for her burrow.

 ***Saturday Night***

Tails had gotten himself a towel and goggles and was wearing an orange pair of swim trunks with a white stripe at the end of each leg. He was also wearing orange sandals. Before leaving, he checked himself over, making sure he looked alright. After his inspection, he departed and headed out for the pond, taking in the night air as he went along. It was a beautiful night; the moon was out, stars illuminated the sky, crickets and frogs were singing, and fireflies were dancing in the night. A perfect atmosphere for night-time romance. Within a short time, he made it to the pond, but noticed Sticks wasn't there yet. _"I thought she'd be here. Where could she be?"_ he thought to himself.

"Sorry I'm late. How do I look?" said a female voice. Tails turned around and blushed at who he saw. It was Sticks, standing there in the green bikini Amy helped pick out for her, as well as a short light green sarong wrapped around her hips and green sandals. Tails noticed that the swimsuit stood out compared to her orange fur, and how it hugged her body in the right ways, and he really got a chance to see her small, yet smooth curves and her cute legs. Tails was so shocked by Sticks' attire, he momentarily lost his ability to speak.  
"Y-Y-You look… very nice." Tails told her, blushing. Sticks herself was blushing too.  
"Thanks. I was pretty nervous about wearing this. Didn't think you'd like it." Sticks admitted.  
"Well, you look beautiful." Tails said, his blush getting deeper.  
"Anyways, let' swim already." Sticks said with a smile as she took off the sarong and dove into the water. "How is it?" Tails asked. "Wonderful!" Sticks replied happily. "Come on in!" she told him. Tails listen to her and cannon balled into the water, splashing Sticks in the process. "Hey!" she playfully scolded. Tails just gave her a playful innocent look.

After that, they were playing around and having fun with each other. They had splash fights, they were playfully dunking each other, careful not to drown the other, and even having a race, which Sticks won big time. Eventually, they were chasing each other around in the water, but Sticks was still out-swimming him. Tails had to resort to using his twin tails to catch up to her, and within seconds, he caught her by the ankle and pulled her close to him. Sticks instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to keep herself above water, and Tails wrapped his arms around her waist and kept them afloat by slowly spinning his tails. Tails and Sticks locked eyes, both blushing and smiling.

"Tails… my stomach feels weird. Is it… natural? Or did you put a parasite in me?" Sticks asked, but she wasn't mad at him. "Don't worry." Tails assured her. "It's a natural thing that can happen. It's especially true for those in love." he explained. "Are you saying… I'm in love?" Sticks asked. "I can't say. That's for you to decide." Tails told her.

 _"_ _Only one way to find out."_ Sticks thought. Acting on instinct, pressed her lips against his in a sweet, tender kiss. Tails' ears shot up, shocked that STICKS was kissing HIM! However, he relaxed and started to kiss her back, their lips softly dancing in a slow, graceful dance. Sticks softly moaned in the kiss as Tails softly rubbed her back. Both of their heads were in the clouds at this point. Tails was in shock that he'd enjoy kissing Sticks, and Sticks' feeling about kissing Tails was similar. Regardless, Tails himself sighed in the kiss, intoxicated by her taste. Her lips tasted like honey and wild berries; a taste he didn't think he'd ever be able to get enough of. Sticks thought Tails' kiss had a sweet, banana candy taste that left her intoxicated and wanting more. Both had no idea how long they were kissing, but neither cared; the only thing that mattered to them were each other.

 _"_ _Tails! What are you doing!"_ his mind screamed. _"This is STICKS! Need I remind you this is the girl who believes the government's replacing her plants with violins?!" "_ **Oh, give it a rest!"** his heart said, scolding his mind. **"They're happy. Let them enjoy this moment."**

While they wish they could stay like that forever, there was one problem; the need to breathe. Both pulled apart, panting for breath. As they caught their breath, Tails softly cupped her cheek in his hand, their eyes locked and smiling warmly at each other. Sticks herself placed her hand on his hand that was on her cheek and nuzzled the side of her face into his hand.  
"Did that… answer your question?" Tails asked in a whisper.  
"I think so." Sticks told him. "I'm new to this, so I may need to try again." she added. Tails just smiled, moved his hand from her face to the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers again in another passionate kiss. Soon, she was kissing back with equal passion.

And for another period of time, they stayed like that; each lost in the other's embrace. When they pulled away a second time, they were both feeling tired, so they collected their stuff and made their way back home. Tails decided to follow Sticks to make sure she got home safely, their fingers intertwined the whole time. Within a few minutes, the were at her burrow.  
"Thank you for tonight. I had a great time." Sticks told Tails.  
"You're welcome. I had fun too. Heck, more than I was expecting, to be honest." Tails replied, a slight chuckle escaping him at his last sentence. Sticks simply smiled.  
"Do you… want to do it again sometime?" Sticks asked with hope in her voice.  
"Do you even have to ask?" Tails answered her question with a question of his own. Sticks was overjoyed that Tails wanted to go on a date with her again.  
"So… does this mean we're, as Sonic and Amy would put it, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sticks asked, hoping he'd say "yes". "That depends; do you want u to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tails asked, giving her his answer with another question. Sticks didn't answer; she wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him one last time for the night. "Yes… yes I would." she finally said. "Well, good night… boyfriend." she said with a blush. "See you tomorrow… girlfriend." Tails told her with a blush of his own. Sticks went inside her burrow, and Tails turned on his heels and headed for his own house.

 _"You just HAD to do it? Didn't ya?"_ his mind scolded. _"You just HAD to fall in love with the nutcase._ _Why couldn't you pick someone who's less paranoid?"_ his mind added, but Tails shut it out. **"Leave him alone!"** his heart yelled at his mind. **"Don't you realize** **that** **love** **is an unpredictable mistress** **? True, she's different than most, but that's what makes her special."** his heart explained. **"I've had to let you run the show in just about everything we do, but here, it's MY turn."**

And with that, Tails went to bed and let sleep befall him. He still couldn't believe it; a guy who relies on logic and technology had fallen in love with a girl who relies almost solely on instinct and wild theories. However, Tails had one lesson to take from this; sometimes you should listen to your heart, instead of your mind. And within Sticks' burrow, she had learned he same lesson. Finally, sleep came to them both, and they fell into a deep slumber, each dreaming about the other.

 **And that's a wrap! What do you think? Did I do good, or do I need to improve some more? Be sure to let me know.**

 **Now, I said in my last story that I'd explain why I like this pairing. Well, it seems to have a certain "Tarzan and Jane" quality to it. I acknowledge it isn't canon, but will that stop me from making more Tails X Sticks stories in the future? Aww, HECK NO! Anyways, please no flaming. I'll respect you, as I expect you to respect me.**

 **Anyways, this is Foxoboy614, signing off. Peace out!**


End file.
